Digimon Tamers: Renamon's Amnesia
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: After taking a hard blow to the head, Renamon awakens with the same personality Guilmon started off with, playful, curious and excitement, only this Renamon has taken a strong interest in Guilmon, making her want to play with him and figure out why his presence makes her feel all tingly inside, namely around her more private areas.
1. The new Renamon

With both the D-Reaper and Locomon incident long since forgotten, an eighteen-year old Rika was sitting by the water fountain, feeling the breeze in her now long hair as she remembered the years they had as Digimon Tamers.

"I cannot believe it's been four years since we defeated the D-Reaper." Rika said to herself, before going on as she thought aloud. "Ryo has moved away, Henry is going into programming just like his father, and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm actually starting to miss Kazu and Kenta."

"And then there is my life. My mum not letting up on convincing me to become a model again. Sheesh, mothers." Rika sighed, before she smiled. "At least I have Takato, my Gogglehead, in my life. I never expected to fall in love with him, but here we are, in love and dating. We're even attending the same high school too, our final year before we head off to college. I just hope Renamon's love life is alright. I know she is having some troubles with Impmon, and as much as I distrust him, I just want Renamon to be happy."

"You are such a jerk!" A voice then yelled from the distance, a voice which Rika know all too well, causing the Nonaka to ask herself as she followed the yelling. "That's Renamon's voice. What did Impmon do now?"

After making her way through the park, Rika just came into the clearing to see Renamon and Impmon, both at each other's throats, but not like the ways she was with Takato, for both Digimon were arguing.

"After all I did for you, came back to rescue you, help you, this is how you repay me... by sleeping with my sister?" Renamon snapped angrily.

"Hey come on toots. There's nothing to say that I cannot have two girlfriends." Impmon said, trying to defend himself.

"Well I prefer to be a single girlfriend. I've had it with you!" Renamon then shouted, slapping Impmon across the face, which knocked him down.

"We're through!" Renamon stated, turning and taking her leave.

"What do you mean by that?!" Impmon snarled, getting into a sitting position as he rubbed his cheek.

"I am dumping you! Consider us no longer boyfriend and girlfriend!" Renamon snapped as she began to walk away.

"Nobody dumps me!" Impmon yelled furiously, his anger getting the better of him as he then picked up a brick off the floor.

"You lousy whore!" Impmon yelled and, without thinking, he threw the brick at Renamon.

"Renamon, watch out!" Rika cried out alerting Renamon to Rika's presence and was about to react, only to fall to the ground as the brick hit the back of her head, where she lay, unconscious.

"Oh crap, now what did I do?" Impmon questioned in panic, realising his anger had made him overreact, before not wanting to stay around and ran away, making Rika yell out. "Impmon, you'll pay for this!"

"I'll deal with you later." Rika snarled before turning back to her partner, facing Renamon as she asked. "Renamon, are you alright?"

All Renamon could do was moan in reply, her eyes swirled with spirals as a bump appeared on her head where Impmon had hit her, concerning Rika, who picked Renamon up, hoisting her on her back as she said. "I better take you back home so I can properly treat you."

-At the Nonaka Residence-

After arriving back home, Rika set Renamon in her room, laying the vixen on her bed, while staying by her side, waiting for Renamon to awaken.

"Any changes on Renamon?" Rika's grandmother, Seiko Nonaka, then asked as Rika applied a damp cloth on Renamon's head as she said. "The bump is gone, but she is still unconscious. I hope she'll be alright."

"Just give it some time and she'll be back up soon." Seiko replied with a caring smile, before saying. "And don't forget, you have college today."

"I won't forget. Thank you grandma." Rika said in reply, turning her attention back on Renamon, while her grandmother took her leave.

After several more minutes, removing the cloth and bandaging up Renamon's head just in case, a moan escaped the vixen's lips as Renamon began to wake up, filling Rika with relief, where she smiled and said. "Oh, Renamon. Thank goodness you're ok."

But then, for some strange reason, Renamon looked at Rika with a curious and puzzled expression, sniffed Rika, before she smiles and nuzzled her cheek against her Tamer's.

"Renamon, what are you doing?" Rika asked, blushing at the strange behaviour Renamon was showing.

"Nya?" Renamon asked in confusion.

"How are you feeling? Impmon hit you on the head, and I was worried I lost you. But what's with you sniffing and nuzzling me? You know who I am, right?" Rika questioned.

Thinking for a moment, Renamon then pointed at herself and asked. "I'm Renamon?"

"Yes. And I am Rika." Rika said with a nod, making Renamon tilt her head in a seemingly confused, yet innocent way as she asked. "Ri... kamon?"

From the name Renamon had given her, Rika was almost dumbfounded.

"Not Rikamon. Just Rika." Rika correted, only for Renamon to smile and say with more enthusiasm. "You Rikamon. Me Renamon."

From the way Renamon was acting, Rika was greatly confused.

"Man that blow to the head must have done something to you..." The red haired tamer guessed, just before pointing out. "You're acting like... no... it couldn't be... Could it...?"

"Rika, your boyfriend is outside and waiting for you" Her mother, Rumiko, then called out, teasing Rika a little, but was glad her daughter had wound up with the Matsuki, for she believed Takato to bring out the best in her daughter, to which Rika realised she was gonna be late for her first day as a top senior at high school.

"Coming!" Rika called as she dashed out of the room, with Renamon smiling as she goes on fours and followed the Nonaka, still unsure who Rikamon was exactly, let alone who she was herself, but believed the redhead could give her answers.

And if not, they could just relax and spend the day playing.

While Renamon followed Rika, she arrived outside, where she was greeted by Takato, who smiled at his girlfriend and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

But breaking from her lips, he could tell something was upsetting her.

And as both her boyfriend and her friend, Takato wanted to know what it was, to see if he could assist in whatever problems Rika was in.

"Rika is everything ok?" Takato then asked.

"Not everything. A lot has happened." Rika replied, about to explain Renamon and her behaviour, which was show when Renamon appeared and stood by Rika's side as she looked curiously at Takato.

"Oh hey, Renamon." Takato said with a smile, a little puzzled as to why she was sitting on all four, but remained nice and asked. "How are you?"

In response, Renamon then sniffed Takato, confusing him greater, before Renamon said. "You friend of Rikamon?"

Sniffing again, Renamon, while telling from his scent that Takato was their friend, she could smell Takato's scent on Rika and Rika's on Takato, causing her to say happily. "Rikamon's scent on you. You very good friends."

"Rikamon?" Takato asked in confusion, embarrassing Rika, who took a more commanding approach and said. "Renamon, go back inside."

"But Renamon hungry." Renamon whined, remaining in place as she stayed on all fours, staring at the pair, who stared back at her.

Confused, Takato asked. "What's wrong with Renamon?"

"She's acting a lot like Guilmon when he was younger." The brunette then commented which Rika knew he was right.

"After Renamon dumped Impmon, he didn't take it too well and hit her on the her head with a brick. And when she woke up, she began to act like this." Rika explained, part of her feeling solemn for seeing Renamon in such a condition, while part of her was puzzled, unsure how to take care of a Digimon with such a personality.

"It'll be alright, Rika." Takato promised as he placed his right hand on her shoulder to comfort her, where the brunette then said. "I know how to handle Guilmon, so if you like, I could take her back with me?"

From his offer, Rika smiled and said. "Thank you, Takato."

"No problem. But for now, we should meet up with Jeri and head for high school." Takato replied, before reassuring Rika. "And don't worry, I know something to keep Renamon out of trouble."

"Renamon?" Takato asked, staring at the foxy Digimon, who looked back at him curiously. "Do you want to play?"

Hearing Takato's question, Renamon's face lit up as she said with joy. "Yes. Renamon wants to play."

"Here's a box for you to play with." Takato said as he took out a box from beside of the garbage bins next to the door, placing it over Renamon, covering all but her arms, legs and tail, which swayed around from the simple form of entertainment, just before Rika opened the handle holes in the box to see Renamon's eyes.

"You ok, Renamon?" Rika asked.

"Hehehe. This is fun." Renamon spoke from within the box, which made Rika sigh, while Takato smiled.

"Alright that should keep Renamon occupied until we get back." The brunette informed, which made Rika wonder if a simple cardboard box could keep Renamon entertained for several hours.

But remembering Takato had dealt with Guilmon in a similar fashion, the Nonaka nodded, placing her trust in Takato's handling methods.

"Now you wait here, Renamon and behave like a good girl. Stay in your box until we return." Rika said with an authoritative tone as she and Takato were about to leave, only to stop when Renamon whined. "But Renamon wants to play with you. And Renamon still hungry."

"Just wait and we'll treat you when we come back." Rika replied, before she and Takato headed off, leaving Renamon alone.

Though she had enjoyed the box for a few minutes, roughly fifteen after Takato and Rikamon had left, the foxy Digimon then took the box off and sat in it, feeling lonely and hungry as she rubbed her stomach.

But feeling around her stomach, her hand moved up, out of curiosity as she felt something was under her mane, which the vixen then lift up and saw her EE-sized boobs came out.

"Wow. Renamon's chest is so big." Renamon said as she groped her boobs and squeezed them for a bit, causing her to comment. "It makes Renamon all tingly when she touches here."

And as much as Renamon was starting to have fun, playing with her body, she then picked up on the pleasant scent of Digimon, making her smile as she decided to follow it.

"Goodie, goodie. Renamon have playtime after all." She said as she left the Nonaka residence and followed the scent, leading her back to Shinjuku park.

-At the park-

While Guilmon and the other Digimon had changed over the years, both physically and mentally, there was still part of them that just wanted to relax and enjoy their days as they had done when they were younger, to which Guilmon, Terriermon and Calumon were in the park and playing.

"Alright, guys. It's time for a quick game of hide and seek. Calumon, you count to one hundred, while we will hide." Terriermon said.

"Ok!" Calumon replied happily as he covered his eyes and began counting up to one hundred, occasionally missing a number or forgetting what numbers came afterwards, while Guilmon and Terriermon smiled and headed off to find a good spot to hide.

Guilmon found a perfect bush hidden in the trees and took his place behind them, unaware that a certain yellow furred vixen saw him and smiled.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Calumon's voice reached Guilmon's ears, making Guilmon smirk, thinking it would take Calumon ages before he was found.

However, Guilmon then fell on his stomach as something pounced on him, where he felt not only something on his back, but also felt a strange, but pleasant weight on his head.

"What is this?" Guilmon asked as he felt around his head, unsure what it was exactly and continued to move his hands around a little bit more, feeling whatever was on his head wasn't just softness and squishy, but had two pointy bits as well.

"I'm not wearing a hat." Guilmon said, giving the unknown objects a squeeze, which earned a moan and made Guilmon freeze up as he began to say. "Moaning? Wait a minute. These are..."

"Hahaha. Digimon like Renamon's chest?" The voice above him happily asked as Guilmon looked shocked, not only as he realised he was touching a woman's breasts, but also was stunned to see Renamon's face then appear in front of his, only she was staring at him upside down.

Though liking the way she was being touched, curious, Renamon asked. "Hello there. What you Digimon playing?"

"Found you, Terriermon!" Calumon then called as he found Terriermon, on top of him, for Terriermon had taken to hiding behind Calumon, making sure to follow the Catalyst Digimon's every move so he wouldn't be spotted, only for Terriermon to trip on his ears, where he fell on Calumon, revealing his location.

"Next time I better use more stealth or find a way to keep my ears in place." Terriermon moaned, a little upset he had lost, before both heard a scream, stopped their game and headed to the source with Calumon saying. "That was Guilmon's voice. He's in trouble!"

Rushing to where they heard Guilmon, Terriermon and Calumon were surprised and confused when they saw Guilmon, on his stomach, while Renamon was on top of him.

"Don't scare me like that, Renamon!" Guilmon said, managing to get Renamon off of him, before he asked. "And what do you think you're doing?"

Renamon just giggled at Guilmon's antic as she then asked in reply. "Game fun! Can Renamon play too?"

Confusion swept on Guilmon, Terriermon and Calumon's face as they looked at each other and then at Renamon.

"Err... is Renamon ok?" Terriermon asked, facing Guilmon as he said. "No offence, but she's acting like you."

Guilmon realised Terriermon was right and groaned. "Boy, how embarrassing."

Renamon, meanwhile, just continued to smile, jumping around in excitement, boobs bouncing up and down, as she then asked. "Can Renamon play? Can Renamon play?"

'Something is not right with her.' Guilmon thought as he stared at the vixen who he saw as a once prideful warrior, before he broke from his thoughts when Renamon began to sniff Guilmon's body, which made Guilmon blush, namely around his chest, and made Guilmon ask. "What are you doing?"

"You smell familiar. You friend of Renamon?" She asked, backing away as she stopped taking in Guilmon's scent and suggested happily. "If not, we can become friends."

"Renamon likes you. Renamon likes you a lot." The vixen then added as her body felt funny, with her nipples hardening, while her pussy came into view, under her bouncy butt from being so close to the red dino Digimon.

Curious, Renamon then asked. "So what's Digimon's name?"

"Err... Guilmon" Guilmon said, making Renamon smile at learning the name of her new friend.

"Renamon likes Guilmon. Guilmon very handsome." Renamon commented, surprising both Guilmon and Terriermon, both from her words, as well as when Renamon moved her head down and nuzzled it against Guilmon's chest.

And while confused as well, noticing Renamon's nipples and her pussy, Calumon had to ask. "Why does Renamon's body get all hot and funny when she is with Guilmon?"

"I don't know. I better go find Rika and Takato." Terriermon said in reply as he took off, leaving Guilmon with Renamon, who continued to show affection and playfulness around the Hazard Digimon, who knew it would be a complicated day.


	2. A Sexy Idea

When Rika and Takato came back from college, arriving back at the Nonaka's, both saw Renamon was nowhere in sight, causing Takato to think back to how Guilmon used to act and said. "I assume she got bored and went off to find someone to play with."

"But where would she go off to?" Rika asked with an uncertainty in her voice.

But just before Takato could think or reply, both heard a voice call their names, making both turn and saw terriermon approaching them.

"Terriermon?" Rika asked, curious as to what Henry's partner was doing at her home, before asking the Rookie. "By any chance have you seen Renamon?"

"Yes, and I came here to find you. She is in the park… playing oddly with Guilmon" Terriermon explained in reply, which caused both tamers to look on with concern.

"Oh no! Guilmon has no idea what was going on." Takato then said in concern, unsure how Guilmon would act to Renamon's new personality.

"We need to tell him, and fast." Rika added, before she rushed to the park, followed by Takato, who picked Terriermon up, allowing the Rookie to rest on his head as they ventured through Shinjuku and to the park.

-Several minutes later-

Finally arriving in Shinjuku park and following Terriermon to where he, Guilmon and Calumon were playing, Takato and Rika found Renamon, surprised when they saw her all over Guilmon, hovering over Guilmon as she nuzzled and licked his face, despite the Hazard Digimon's struggling and protests.

"Stop it, Renamon! I said stop! Why are you acting like this?" Guilmon called out as Renamon continued her actions, smiling with joy as she not only continued to show her affection, but her body continued to feel all tingly at being so close with a Digimon like Guilmon, causing Renamon to raise her butt in the air and let her tail sway around.

"Renamon!" Rika then called, her voice causing Renamon to cease her actions and run up to her Tamer, walking on all fours, where she smiled and looked up at Rika with happiness and loyalty.

"Hi, Rikamon." Renamon said, before she asked in a curious tone. "Did Rikamon come to play?"

"Renamon, I told you not to run off like that." Rika replied in a serious tone, trying to reinforce that she was the Tamer and Renamon had to obey her.

As Rika continued speaking with Renamon, unsure if her words were even getting through, Takato approached Guilmon and helped him off the ground.

Dusting himself off and then staring at Renamon, Guilmon then asked. "What's with Renamon? Why is she acting so differently?"

"It's a long story, but the gist of it is after Renamon broke up with Impmon for cheating on her, he lost his temper and threw a brick at her, which made her lose her memory." Takato told him "And now for some unknown reason, she has taken to acting like you when we started off as Tamers."

"That answers some of the questions I had." Guilmon said in reply, angered to learn that while it was Impmon who had cheated, Renamon was the one who suffered.

And concerned for her, Guilmon then asked. "Do you have any ideas as to how we can return her to normal?"

"Look, Rikamon. Renamon found playmate Guilmon. Can Renamon keep Guilmon please?" Renamon suddenly interrupted, embracing Guilmon happily and leaving Guilmon blushing at Renamon's childish antics.

"Don't worry, Guilmon, Hypnos is doing what they can in order to help us. But I also have a plan to help her get back to normal." Rika then said.

"We have some old videos back at my place. If Renamon sees herself in action, maybe she will remember who she really is and return to normal." The Nonaka then suggested, causing Takato to shrug his shoulders, seeing they had no other options and thought it couldn't hurt as he then said. "It's worth a shot."

-At the Nonaka residence-

After managing to get Renamon back home, the foxy Digimon sat eagerly on Rika's bed, watching curiously to see what Rika had in store for her.

"Found it." Rika then said, retrieving a video from her desk, which she then handed to Takato, making him smile as he read the label on the tape, 'Happy 18th birthday, Rika.'

'That was a good Birthday.' Takato thought, unable to hide the smile on his face, remembering after the party how Rika gave Takato a gift back, leading to a night of love and pleasure.

As Takato set the tape in the VCR, he smiled to see a camera roaming around the Nonaka household, showing images of their friends and family, all talking amongst each other, all having fun, but still acting like themselves, which he, Rika and Guilmon believed would assist in Renamon remembering how she really acted.

However, before Takato, Rika and Guilmon could join Renamon, Takato and Rika rose when both heard their phones ringing.

"I wonder who would be calling us at a time like this." Takato commented, withdrawing his phone and finding that Ryo had left a message.

'Guys, I am having some trouble fighting off the latest Digimon to sneak their way into the Real World. A it lacks in brainpower, it makes up in strength and stubbornness. No matter how many times Cyberdramon hits it down, it keeps getting back up. Come and help us defeat him before we run out of energy.'

"Great. Stay here Renamon, we'll be right back." Takato said as he and Guilmon headed out, the brunette withdrawing his D-Power and preparing a Biomerge.

And while Renamon was still in her condition, Rika knew that as part of the Digimon Tamers, she was still useful, to which the redhead then grabbed her deck of Digimon Cards, just in case they needed a power boost or weapon upgrade.

But before leaving, Rika faced Renamon with a seriousness in her expression.

"Now I want you to be a good girl and watch this video. Pay close attention to it." She commanded, causing Renamon to smile, nod and happily obey as she crossed her legs on the bed and watched the video with interest.

As Rika then headed off, Renamon continued to watch the video, seeing various humans and Digimon that she felt close to, something inside of her telling they were her friends, before paying close attention when the camera panned on her, causing the foxy Digimon on screen to turn, smile at the camera and was about to speak.

However, confusion filled the vixen watching the tape when static filled the screen momentarily, before the scenery of Rika's Birthday changed to a close up of her face, adjusting the camera.

-Upcoming Lemon-

"Rika?" Renamon then heard Takato call, watching with a little confusion to see her Tamer back away from the camera, revealing the brunette, who was sitting on Rika's bed, wearing only a pair of white boxers and had a somewhat uneasy expression on his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Takato then asked, Renamon watching as she saw Rika slip off her clothing, leaving her in a light blue coloured bra and matching panties, where she then got onto the bed and on top of Takato, kissing him deeply on the lips.

"It's still my Birthday for another five hours." Rika replied, before saying with a tone of love and desire. "And I want you."

From Rika's reply, Takato smiled and gave Rika a loving kiss, which she gladly returned, while her hands ran across Takato's chest, making him moan in Rika's mouth.

'Is this what Rikamon wanted me to see?' Renamon wondered, continuing to watch and thought. 'Whatever they are doing, it's making Renamon feel all tingly again.'

As Renamon continued to watch, part of her in compliance with the command of her Tamer, while the rest of her was curious as to what Rikamon and her mate were doing, she then she saw Takato move his hands around Rika's body, taking off the red haired Tamer's bra and then her panties, allowing Renamon to see Rika completely naked, seeing she too had the same private areas as her, only to see that she had bigger boobs and butt compared to her Tamer's.

And after Rika was naked, Renamon watched on as Takato grabbed Rika, changing their positions so Takato was on top of Rika and she was on her back, the pair staring at each other with longing eyes, before the brunette moved his head down and began to kiss around Rika's neck, while placing his right hand on Rika's left breast, rubbing and massage it.

"Oh, Takato... Takato, that's it...!" Rika moaned, enjoying the erotic stimulation that the brunette was giving her, as was Renamon.

Seeing and hearing the obvious enjoyment of her Tamer, Renamon decided to mimic their actions as she moved her paws up to her boobs and began to rub and squeezes them like Takato was doing.

"Aaah..." Renamon moaned.

It felt so good, which encouraged the foxy Digimon to continue her actions as she continued to rub her breasts, squeezing them a little harder in the process.

But as much as she was enjoying the sensations that filled her body, part of her began to think about Guilmon.

"Will it be even better if Guilmon touched Renamon there?" Renamon asked herself, watching the tape and seeing Takato had moved his hand away from Rika's chest, downward, where he began to run his fingers around her womanhood, making Rika's moans increase, while Renamon felt the tingle in her breasts and pussy increase.

As Renamon sat in place, rubbing her body like Takato was doing to Rika, she then saw Takato move Rika on his lap, where he started spanking her, making Rika moan in pleasure.

"Takato, I love it... keep going... Spank me for each year...!" Rika let out, begging for more, which not only piqued Renamon's interest and her arousal, but caused her to try and copy the actions between the Tamers as best she could, using her own tail to slap her ass.

"Renamon's butt so huge... Renamon love this... Wonder if Guilmon will spank Renamon as well." Renamon though aloud through her moans as she continued her actions on her ass.

But the second Takato stopped spanking Rika, allowing her to take a seat beside him, Renamon stopped herself, most interested as to what her Tamer and her mate would do next, where she then watched as Rika got back on top of Takato, her hands running down his body, to his legs, where she took hold of his boxers and slid them down his legs, revealing his manhood, to Rika and to Renamon.

"Rikamon's mate is very big." Renamon thought aloud at seeing Takato's penis on the screen, her desires getting the better of her as she then thought. "I wonder if Guilmon is as big as his Tamer."

"Now it's my turn to enjoy you." Rika said with a lustful purr, before the red haired Tamer began to kiss her way down Takato's body, getting a few small moans from the boy, before Rika reached the brunette's member, wrapped her boobs around it and began to move it up and down, in between her mounds, licking around the tip whenever it got close enough to her lips.

Renamon just watched on, her tongue lapping out of her mouth as she let her left paw move down, rubbing her pussy, feeling a great longing to not only taste Guilmon's cock, but to have it inside of her.

"Rikamon having so much fun with Takatomon..." Renamon moaned as she fondled her boobs a little more, wondering what other things the Tamers would do.

And after another five minutes, Takato let out a loud groan from his pleasure and had his climax, which, to Renamon, looked like Takato releasing a sticky white fluid over Rika's face.

But seeing Rika smile as she wiped it off of her body and licked around her lips and fingers, it made Renamon long for Guilmon to do the same thing to her.

"Ooh, Renamon wants to do that with Guilmon and taste that white stuff." Renamon said, wagging her tail in excitement, not exactly sure what it was or even what it was called, but from seeing Rikamon enjoy it from her mate, Renamon was sure she would feel the same when Guilmon would do the same all over her.

While Renamon wanted to remain loyal to Rika, she then smelt something under the bed, smelling similar to the fluids coming from her pussy, which intrigued Renamon as she got off of the bed, looked underneath it and saw a strange looking box.

Remaining curious, Renamon then pulled the box out, the vixen a little confused at what she had found, seeing inside the box was filled with various toys, something that look similar to a cock, handcuffs, ropes and so much more.

Taking out out a red dildo, she then saw Rika riding Takato's cock, moaning in pure joy as Takato had his hands firmly on her hips, moving up and down, allowing Renamon to see Takato was ravishing her ass, causing Renamon to copy as best she could as she positioned the dildo on the bed and then sat down on it, moaning as she felt it push inside her ass.

"Ohh...!" Renamon could only let out, feeling some pain from having the toy inside of her ass, but seeing Rika continue to move up and down, it encouraged Renamon to continue as she rode the dildo, her imagination leading to her thinking it was Guilmon doing it to her.

She even used her fingers to play with her vagina, before moaning again as she felt a great sensation take over her body, just before the same white fluid Takato had released from before, came out of Renamon's pussy, staining around her legs and on Rika's bed.

"Renamon don't think Rikamon will be happy about this." Renamon commented at seeing the stains she had left on the sheets, wiping her right paw across the sheets, managing to wipe up a little of the fluids, which, out of curiosity, she then gave a lick at, surprising herself to find she liked the taste of something that came from out of her pussy.

"What is next? What is next?" Renamon asked eagerly at the screen, wanting to know what other things she could do, do for Guilmon and do to him, getting a satisfying answer as Rika moved onto all fours, lifting her buttocks in the air, before moaning loudly as Takato got behind and pushed his cock into her vagina.

The actions caused Renamon to remove the dildo from her ass and push it into her folds as she positioned herself on fours as well, lifting her buttocks in the air just like Rikamon, before moaning at the wonderful feeling as she moved the dildo in and out of her at a vigorous pace, picking up a rhythm that filled Renamon's body and mind with nothing but pleasure.

"Takato, oh, yes... Yes...!" Rika cried out, continuing to sound like she was in paradise, earning a groan from Takato, who then smiled and gave Rika a kiss on the back of her neck, before focusing on making love to her.

"Rika, you are amazing... I... I love you so much...!" Takato groaned, Renamon making sure to memorize the word, certain that was what the tingling inside of her was when she was near Guilmon.

"And I... I love you, my Gogglehead...!" Rika moaned in reply, her tone matching the love Takato expressed, which made Renamon happy to know both seemed happy being with each other, though part of her wondered why Rika had called him Gogglehead.

However, Renamon knew she had to ask that question later, for she felt the same sensations building within her like last time.

"Rika, I can't... can't hold it... I'm cumming...!" Takato groaned in warning, Renamon nodding, now knowing the term 'cumming' was the feeling she and Guilmon felt when their bodies were unable to hold back the excitement they felt.

"Same here..." Rika then moaned in reply, grabbing the sheets as she moaned louder. "Takato, please... please cum with me...!"

With Rika's plea, Renamon watched as the final part of the video played, Takato groaning loudly as he came, releasing his seed inside of Rika, causing the red haired Tamer to cry out as she also had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids all over Takato's manhood and her bed, making Renamon realize she wasn't the first to climax on Rika's bed.

And from seeing Rika have her orgasm, as well as feeling her pleasure overwhelm her, Renamon cried out Guilmon's name as she threw her head back and climaxed once again, causing her to then pull the dildo from out her pussy and rest on the bed, panting with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Renamon feels really good... Renamon now understands why Rikamon wanted her to watch TV..." Renamon said, catching her breath, while completely misunderstanding the mix up.

"Now Renamon wants to do it with Guilmon. Renamon will make Guilmon feel really tingly and make him fall in love with Renamon. Renamon wants Guilmon." Renamon said as she smiles and reaches for the dildo again as he grabs another.

-Sometime later: End Lemon-

After the Boltmon was defeated, proving it was indeed a challenge, and one that continued to keep getting back up, even when confronted by Gallantmon, MegaGargomon and Justimon, Takato, Rika and Guilmon headed back to Rika's, entering the Nonaka's bedroom, where they saw Renamon was gone, the TV was blurring with static, showing the tape had reached its end, while on Rika's bed was an empty box.

Concerned, Rika asked. "Where did Renamon go?"

"I'm not too sure, but I can smell her scent on this box. Whatever was inside, Renamon took it." Guilmon said, making Rika gasp.

And as much as she hated to reveal her little secret, the Nonaka knew she had no other choices but to tell the truth if they could get any clues as to where Renamon would be.

"That's my 'personal box'." Rika said, making Takato and Guilmon look at her, before Rika explained. "It's where I keep my sex toys. When I am alone and in the mood, I think of Takato, and... you know...?"

"Sex toys?" Takato asked, a little surprised, before focusing back on the current issue as he asked. "But why did Renamon take them?"

"Is she back to normal or is she thinking of something else?" Guilmon asked, confused and concerned for Renamon.

"This doesn't make any sense. After watching that tape, Renamon should've been acting like her old self, not hiding away with a handful of sex toys." Rika then commented, just as confused as Takato and Guilmon.

"Do you think there was something on the tape?" Takato asked as he rewound the tape a few minutes, leaving him and Rika blushing to see them both on her bed and in the middle of Takato thrusting in and out of Rika's vagina.

Confused at what he was watching, Guilmon asked. "Why is there a video of you and Rika mating? I thought it was supposed to be her eighteenth Birthday."

"Well... we kinda recorded over some of the party and recorded over Renamon's scenes to see what we look like when we make love." Takato said, embarrassed from the situation that had risen.

"Oh no. I completely forgot about that." Rika groaned, embarrassed about it too before saying. "I told Renamon to stay and watch the video. She must've believed it was all part of our plan to help her remember."

"The only thing you helped her remember is how to have sex." Guilmon commented, before asking. "So what happens now?"

"After watching a few minutes of that, I feel a little hot. Renamon is most likely in a frenzied state of heat. She's probably running through Shinjuku, just desiring to find someone to mate with." Rika said as she looked at Guilmon, knowing the vixen's feelings for Guilmon and commented. "In other words, you're screwed, dino-boy."

"She's going to be after you now, Boy, so you better watch your back." Takato said, his comment caused Guilmon to give the brunette a funny look of worry, just as a huge sweatdrop trailed down his head, knowing they had to find Renamon before she found him and he would wake up, handcuffed to a bed with Renamon hovering over him in a black latex outfit that did little to hide her nudity.

"Aww nuts!" Guilmon muttered as he feared the worse.


	3. Pleasures of the Vixen

Leaping from tree branch to tree branch, Renamon made her way through Shinjuku Park, smiling as she followed her sense of smell in search of Guilmon, picking up on the scent of the red dino Digimon, the Digimon she longed to mate with, leading her to an old shed.

"Guilmon?" Renamon called, looking around the shed, but found no sign of the Hazard Digimon, causing the sexually active vixen to turn around, about to take her leave, but stopped when she sensed she was not alone, causing her to look up and saw two figures in the treetops.

"Renamon." The taller of the two said, jumping down and landing before Renamon, surprising her to see it was a Digimon that looked almost exactly like her, only her fur was a light shade of black compared to her bright yellow.

"I'm glad we finally found you." The black furred Renamon said with a smile, before she glared at the form that remained on the branch and commented. "I believe somebody owes you an apology."

From the words of the vixen Digimon, the second figure jumped down, allowing Renamon to see it too was a Digimon, which had purple coloured skin, a red bandana tied around his neck and a dangerous looking smiley face on his stomach.

"Go on, Impmon. Apologize." The second Renamon ordered, before saying with a little hostility in her voice. "Or do you want me to make you even more sorry?"

From her words, the Digimon known as Impmon swallowed his pride, remembering how after BlackRenamon learnt that he was not only cheating on her sister, but also attacked her for his misdeeds, the dark furred vixen attacked him with a relentless fury, certain that her rage would continue to frighten him and not completely subside until he and Renamon managed to repair their friendship, or what was left of it.

"Renamon, I'm... I'm sorry for all I did. I'm sorry I was such a jerk towards you, and sorry for hitting you." Impmon apologized, which made BlackRenamon smile, hearing Impmon's honesty behind his nervousness.

However, while Renamon smiled, both thinking she accepted Impmon's apology, both were fairly confused when Renamon asked in reply. "Renamon happy that Impmon and dark looking me are so nice to her, but who are you exactly?"

"Renamon, you don't remember me?" The black furred version of Renamon asked, sounding quite concerned. "I'm your sister, BlackRenamon."

"And I'm Impmon, your boyfriend. I mean I was your boyfriend before we broke up." Impmon added, his words, made Renamon shake her head and say. "Impmon not boyfriend to Renamon. Guilmon is kind of like boyfriend to Renamon."

Confused and still concerned for how Renamon was acting, BlackRenamon then asked. "Renamon, are you feeling alright? Why are you talking like that?"

"You sound like Pineapple head before he learnt to smarten up." Impmon commented.

"Rikamon says Renamon took a nasty hit to the head and made her lose how Renamon really thinks." Renamon replied, her words caused BlackRenamon to glare at Impmon, causing Impmon to try to divert BlackRenamon's anger away from him as he then asked. "So what are you doing here?"

"And where and why do you have those?" Impmon continued to ask, looking at the armful of sex toys Renamon was carrying with her.

"Rikamon and her mate showed Renamon a video on how to make Renamon feel good. But seeing Takato doing things that made Rikamon happy, Renamon wants to do them with Guilmon so she can express her love." Renamon replied, feeling a little excited at the thought of being intimate with Guilmon.

Though BlackRenamon was still concerned for the mental wellbeing of her sister, seeing Renamon's innocence and her desire, smiling at the yellow furred vixen, BlackRenamon told her. "Then allow your sister and Impmon to help you."

"Hold on. What are you up to, BlackRenamon?" Impmon asked.

"If my 'little' sister wants to 'fun' with Guilmon, then that's what she'll get." BlackRenamon said in reply, before whispering. "Besides, I think a little action would be good for her. It beats her usual disciplined and stuck up personality."

"But you aren't really planning to make Renamon mate with Guilmon? He might reject" Impmon whispered, which just made BlackRenamon smirk.

"He might not have a say in this decision." BlackRenamon whispered back, before instructing. "Now then, here is what we are going to do..."

-Meanwhile-

"Renamon! Renamon! Where are you?" Guilmon called as he made his way through the park, worried for Renamon and what she could get herself into.

As Guilmon followed Renamon's scent, feeling a little hazy, picking up a lustful aroma in the midst of his search, it lead him back to his old shed, where he took a moment to compose himself, shaking his head as he thought aloud. "I am not liking this. What if she comes out and gets me?"

However, too focused on Renamon, her intoxicating scent filling his senses lowered his other senses, catching him off guard as a figure emerged from the shadows behind him, where the Hazard Digimon then felt something collide with his head, the impact too great for him to withstand and was knocked out, revealing Beelzemon, who was holding one of his shotguns like a club.

"Sorry about this, Pineapple head, but these are BlackRenamon's orders" Beelzemon said, not wanting his girlfriend to stay mad at him, before picking Guilmon's unconscious form and getting him ready for Renamon.

-With said vixen-

Not too far from Guilmon's shed, BlackRenamon had lead her sister to the pond, where she managed to get Renamon in the water, joining her as she gave Renamon a good wash as she bathed her.

"How are you feeling?" BlackRenamon asked, continuing to rub Renamon's back, while curious as to what thoughts were going through her sister's mind.

"Renamon feels very excited. Renamon cannot wait to play naked with Guilmon." Renamon replied, her words made BlackRenamon smile at the innocence and desire in them.

But as BlackRenamon continued her actions, lifting up Renamon's tail and running her paws through it, there was another thing on her mind.

"Renamon? Why do you have such an sudden interest for Guilmon?" The black furred vixen then asked, before saying. "Don't get me wrong, Guilmon is a great guy, but why do you have the hots for him?"

"Guilmon handsome. Guilmon strong. When Renamon is with Guilmon or thinks about him, Renamon feels all tingly inside." Renamon replied with a smile, looking down at her chest, butt and crotch and added as she pointed at her privates. "Renamon gets really tingly around these spots."

From her sister's reply, BlackRenamon smiled.

"That's love alright." BlackRenamon said, before confessing. "I feel like that when I am with Impmon."

"Sometimes I have this little dream where he is Beelzemon. I am lying on his motorcycle and watching as he takes off his biker jacket, before he gets on top of me and..."

BlackRenamon then stopped speaking, blushing at letting her fantasies get the better of her and apologized.

"Sorry about that." She said, embarrassed that she was sharing a sexual fantasy with her sister, only for Renamon to smile and say. "It's ok. Big sister just loves Impmon like Renamon loves Guilmon."

"But maybe big sister should be nicer to Impmon." The foxy Digimon then suggested, remembering how Impmon seemed a little nervous around BlackRenamon, before saying. "Renamon forgives Impmon for hurting her, so big sister should as well."

"Perhaps I have been a little hard on him..." BlackRenamon confessed, continuing to clean Renamon, her paws moving around Renamon's waist and began to clean her stomach, while BlackRenamon thought about the good times she had with Impmon, remembering that while he was cheating on Renamon, Impmon treated BlackRenamon with nothing but love and respect, promising to break up with her sister and do whatever it took to show he wanted to be with her.

"I will try to. Thanks, sis. Now let's get you prepared for your playtime with Guilmon." She then said as she reached for Renamon's boobs and squeezed them, which made Renamon moan a little at the feel.

"Will Guilmon make Renamon feel like this?" Renamon moaned curiously.

"I know he will make you feel even better." BlackRenamon replied with a grin as she continued to rub and squeeze them more, making sure Renamon was as aroused as possible for her time with Guilmon, as well as too caught up in her need for pleasure to ask any questions when she would be reunited with the Hazard Digimon.

"Psst." BlackRenamon heard Impmon let out, making the dark foxy Digimon look over by the bushes and saw her mate give her a thumbs up, which made BlackRenamon smile.

"Looks like Guilmon is ready for you. Go to him now." BlackRenamon smiled, giving Renamon a spank on the bottom, causing Renamon to yelp a little as she climbed out of the pond, before the foxy Digimon darted for Guilmon's shed.

-Meanwhile: Upcoming Lemon-

Just inside of the shed, Guilmon groaned as he came too, about to sit up, only to find his movements restricted, causing him to open his eyes, finding his arms were handcuffed to the bars of the shed door, while a cloth had been tied around his mouth, keeping him from speaking.

'I'll get Impmon for this.' Guilmon thought crossly, struggling against the handcuffs, knowing Renamon could get him at anytime now.

And after the pleasant scent that belonged to the vixen then returned to him, Guilmon turned his head and could only watch on as Renamon entered the shed, smiling at him with longing eyes.

And though Renamon was a little confused to see Guilmon in his current position, she remembered what her big sister had told her. 'Now Guilmon is just as eager to play naked with you, a little too eager, so we had to restrain him so he doesn't get too excited and hurt himself, or you. Just do whatever you saw Rikamon do with her mate and you will be fine. And if Guilmon starts to get loud, that is his way of saying how much he likes it or that he wants you to go further.'

Of course this was a lie, but in her current mindset, Renamon would believe anything she was told.

"Guilmon! Playtime with Renamon now!" Renamon cheered as she dropped the sex toys she borrowed from Rika, approached Guilmon and hugged him, her breasts unintentionally rubbing against Guilmon's chest in the process.

'Renamon! Please don't do this.' Guilmon tried to say, but it only came out as muffled groans, causing Renamon to start off in their mating as she remembered what Takato and Rika had done in the video, causing her to start off by kissing around Guilmon's neck and chest, which caused Guilmon to shift around and groan louder, only encouraging Renamon's mislead guide as she began to kiss her way down Guilmon's body, getting aroused herself as she moved lower and lower.

However, Renamon stopped, moved back from Guilmon and looked on with confusion, finding that there was nothing between his legs.

"Renamon confused. Where's Guilmon's private area?" She asked, looking between Guilmon's legs with a puzzled expression, before placing her right paw down and started to rub, seeing if she could feel Guilmon's manhood.

And while Guilmon did his best to remain in control, Renamon's touch was too much for him to handle, causing his manhood to emerge from its sheath, making Renamon smile at seeing the Hazard Digimon's cock.

"Renamon found it!" Renamon said with a smile, feeling her private areas tingle again.

"Guilmon so big!" She then commented, speaking her mind and wanting to keep Guilmon in the mood.

Again, Guilmon tried to tell Renamon to stop, but continuing to believe what BlackRenamon had said, Renamon just smiled as she said with excitement and desire. "Renamon starts by licking and rubbing. Renamon promises to make Guilmon feel really good."

Moving herself into a similar position to what she remembered Rika getting into, Renamon then grabbed his cock and put it between her boobs, before moving her body up and down, causing Guilmon's member to move up and down as it remained in between Renamon's breasts.

As Renamon continued, Guilmon continued to groan behind the cloth over his mouth, part of him trying to tell Renamon to stop, while there was a part of him that wanted more, Guilmon knowing it was his more primal side and knew from Renamon's actions and her pheromones, he would remain in his erect state, making Renamon think Guilmon just wanted more.

"Hope Guilmon loves Renamon's boobs." Renamon said as she heard Guilmon's moans, the sexually excited vixen thought the groans were Guilmon saying he just wanted more, causing Renamon to smile and keep up her actions.

Continuing to move her breasts up and down, Renamon stopped for a moment when she picked up on the scent of Guilmon's sex, making her lick her lips at seeing a similar white liquid coming out of the tip of Guilmon's manhood.

"Renamon saw Rikamon do this with her mate." Renamon said with a smile.

"Renamon just hopes she makes Guilmon feel just as tingly." The foxy Digimon then said, moving her mouth over Guilmon's cock and began to suck on it, licking away the white fluid, while keeping focus as she continued to rub her boobs up and down all nine-inches of Guilmon.

Guilmon groaned as Renamon continueds her activities, going faster and rubbing her boobs harder and faster on his cock, which caused him to let out a series of unintentional groans, Renamon hearing the desire in them and continued, feeling a combination of happiness and arousal, causing her to lift her tail and let it start swaying around, showing her excitement.

And trying his best to resist, Guilmon felt he was close to his orgasm, to which the Hazard Digimon then groaned against the cloth that bound his mouth, arching his head and back as he had his climax, which surprised Renamon at first at the sudden feel of a warm liquidly substance enter her mouth.

But taking her mouth off of Guilmon's penis, looking to see the tip was dripping with the same fluids now around her lips, Renamon smiled, now knowing she has the white liquid in her mouth, which she swallow and smiled at Guilmon, pleased with herself to know Guilmon had what Takato called cumming.

"Wow. Taste amazing. No wonder Rikamon loves it when her mate does it." Renamon said, smiling at Guilmon, who looked a little dazed after his climax, the pleasure he felt and Renamon's pheromones continuing to affect him and his judgement of the situation.

But after seeing Guilmon's cock still erect, Renamon smiled.

"Guess it's time for the main part of our naked fun." Renamon said as she climbed over Guilmon and moved into position, resting her paws on Guilmon's hips, while she felt the tip of Guilmon's cock rubbing against her vagina.

'I... I am not sure if I wanting to resist this or love this...' Guilmon thought, torn between what he believed to be right and his ever increasing longing for the foxy Digimon.

But as Renamon began to lower herself, Guilmon groaned, letting his desires get hold as Renamon began to ride on his cock.

"Guilmon...!" Renamon moaned, feeling a great pleasure at having Guilmon's member inside of her.

"Oh, Guilmon... Renamon loves this... Renamon loves mating with Guilmon... Renamon wants to mate with Guilmon forever...!" Renamon called in joy, moving her paws from Guilmon's hips and around his neck, pushing her body closer to Guilmon's and causing his member to go even deeper inside of her, her actions caused her breasts to rub against Guilmon's face, but sure he liked it, Renamon kept it up.

"Aahh... Renamon loves Guilmon... Renamon loves Guilmon forever...!" Renamon moaned happily as she continued to ride Guilmon's cock, her comment silencing Guilmon for a moment as his eyes widened and left him in thought.

'She… loves me? Is this because she is like this or does she really mean it?' Guilmon questioned himself, breaking from his confused feelings when Renamon stopped moving herself up and down his member, moved her head forwards and kissed Guilmon's lips, the Hazard Digimon feeling a great warmth in the kiss, silencing him completely as he closed his eyes and allowed Renamon to continue her actions, momentarily forgetting he was bound to the bars of his shed.

Breaking from the kiss, Renamon moaned louder as she felt Guilmon's cock go deep in her pussy, her body and her mind feeling nothing but pleasure as she continued to move up and down his cock, making Renamon let out a howl like a wolf as her boobs and butt cheeks bounced at each ride.

And after another hour of pleasure, Guilmon moaned loudly, his head and body shaking around, telling Renamon Guilmon was about to cum, causing the foxy Digimon to increase her pace, wanting nothing more than to feel the pleasure of Guilmon's release.

'Renamon!' Guilmon groaned loudly against the cloth as he then had his climax, releasing a tremendous amount of his seed inside of Renamon, causing Renamon to hold Guilmon close to her as she cried out his name and had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids and leaving her panting against Guilmon's chest with a satisfied smile on her face.

But with their mating over and Guilmon's cum entering her womb, a Digital Hazard mark, exactly like Guilmon's, appeared on Renamon's belly, a sign to show Renamon was now Guilmon's mate, now belonging to him.

But at the same time, something was happening inside of Renamon's head.

Because of the Digital Hazard's powers now inside of her, Renamon perceived many of Guilmon's thoughts, feelings and memories, many circled around her, helping Renamon remember exactly who she really was.

She remembered everything, right up to the moment when Impmon hit her with a brick, causing her to rise from her blissful state and look around in confusion, wondering what she had been up to.

"Huh? Wait... what am I doing here?" Renamon questioned, retracing her steps.

"Impmon... after I dumped him, he got mad and hit me with something, then..." Renamon continued, before stopping and blushing at the sight before her, seeing she was covered with cum, while she lay in Guilmon's lap, the red dino Digimon cuffed up and rendered unable to speak.

"Oh my! Guilmon!" Renamon gasped as she removed the cloth from his mouth, allowing him to breath through his mouth, over his nose.

"I am so sorry. I have no idea why I..." She then began to apologize, greatly confused as to what and why she was in Guilmon's shed, as well as what she was doing with Guilmon.

But she was interrupted when Guilmon suddenly kissed her on the lips, surprising Renamon at first, before a familiar warmth filled her, making Renamon relax and kiss Guilmon back.

"That's alright, Renamon. I love you, too" Guilmon said after parting from the kiss, making Renamon smile back, though still a little confused, but decided to help uncuff him before she would ask her questions.

After uncuffing Guilmon's arms, the red dino Digimon told Renamon everything that had occured after Impmon losing his temper, which left Renamon a little embarrassed, while part of her remembered how it was to be like Guilmon and had to admit it was a little fun.

"So I began acting like you when you were younger? How embarrassing" Renamon said with a smile and blush, her words made Guilmon say. "I'm just glad to have you back."

"Remind me to pay Impmon back double for this." Guilmon then added, which made Renamon nod in reply.

"I'll have a serious talk with Impmon and BlackRenamon afterwards, but for now..." Renamon began to say, only to then smile with a seductiveness as she turned around.

"Would you mind if we continue mating?" The foxy Digimon then asked, Renamon showing off a submissive side to her as she lifted her tail, showing off her pussy and buttocks to Guilmon.

"This time, I want you dominating me." She purred.

"You got it, my kinky vixen." Guilmon said in reply, feeling his manhood harden at Renamon's submissive acting, before he got behind the vixen, gave her butt a gentle stroke, before he spanked it, hard.

From the sudden feel of Guilmon's paw slap her buttocks, Renamon moaned in lust, which continued as Guilmon continued to slap her ass.

But from the scent of her arousal, Guilmon could tell Renamon wanted more, making him look over at the box of sex toy, giving him an idea as he grabbed the handcuffs and used them to cuff her hands and ankles, making the vixen moan with desire at how Guilmon was dominating her.

"So Renamon, you mind that us having sex was all it took to restore your memories?" Guilmon asked, impressed, while Renamon grinned as she put her hand underneath and rubbed her belly, feeling the Digital Hazard mark as part of her now.

"Your cum helped recover my memory when I became one with the Hazard's power, but my feelings to you are real. I love you so much. Please punish me some more!" Renamon replied with a longing moan.

"I Love you, too, and we can do this forever if you want." Guilmon said with a smile, just before he spanked his vixen again, which made Renamon smile and say. "Just as I wanted. Now I am your mate, sex toy and your love, now and forever."

Guilmon smiled at Renamon's words and the love within them, before he ceased his spankings, helped Renamon on fours and watched as she wiggled her butt enticingly.

Getting the idea, Guilmon took out the red vibrating dildo, inserting it into Renamon's ass, making her moan, before her moans just got louder as she felt his cock enter her vagina.

"Oh, Guilmon...!" Renamon cried out in pure pleasure and joy as the dildo continued to penetrate her tailhole, while Guilmon thrust in her vagina at a hard and vigorous pace, making sure not to hurt Renamon, but also making sure to give her all the pleasure he could.

"You are one sexy fox..." Guilmon then commented said as he kept up his actions, his cock pushing deeply inside of Renamon's womb, making her moan in joy.

"Well, I am your sexy fox!" Renamon then replied with a smile, wishing her time with her love didn't have to end.

Guilmon felt the same as he continued to yiff Renamon, better than last time, which caused him to groan at Renamon's tight pussy and Renamon to moan in lust at the pleasures of having her ass and pussy filled, as well as her butt again being slapped swiftly by Guilmon's strong and firm hand.

"Guilmon you're amazing!" Renamon cried out, her lust taking her as she moaned. "I want your babies...! Guilmon, I want you... I want you so badly...!"

From the foxy Digimon's moaning, Guilmon smiled and kissed her right buttock, making Renamon moan at knowing just how much her mate loved her, continuing to moan as she felt him go faster and deeper.

"Guilmon... Oh, yes, Guilmon... keep at it...!" Renamon moaned loudly as she felt him go faster and deeper, both Digimon filled with a combination of love and desire, causing both to continue their mating for another three hours.

However, feeling he was close to his peak, Guilmon groaned in warning. "Renamon, I'm... I;m gonna cum...!"

His warning just made Renamon moan, desiring Guilmon more and more.

"Yes, cum in me...!" She moaned in reply, while her pussy instinctively clamped harder around his cock, wanting Guilmon to have his release soon.

And after several more thrusts, as well as Guilmon sliding the dildo in and out of Renamon's ass, both Digimon let out pure cries of pleasure as they had their orgasms, Guilmon releasing more of his seed into Renamon's vagina, while the foxy Digimon released her sexual fluids, covering Guilmon's member, as well as her thighs and the ground beneath her, not that she cared after having another wonderful night of sex.

-End Lemon-

With their orgasms over, their bodies exhausted from pleasure, Guilmon lay on his back, smiling as the handcuffed form of Renamon rested on his chest.

"Thank you..." Renamon said as she smiled at Guilmon with nothing but love and happiness, before she kissed his cheek and added. "For everything."

"No worries.." Guilmon replied, smiling back at Renamon, his right arm rubbing her back, while deciding to leave the handcuffs on and the dildo in her ass until morning, sensing she was happy with them on and inside of her.

"Guess we have to tell Rika and Takato about what happened tomorrow." Guilmon then said with a smiled as Renamon put her face on his chest and replied contently. "I would imagine them being shocked at what happened, as well as what they needed to do to restore my memory, but I love you so much, I never want to part from you again."

"I feel the same about you." Guilmon said, smiling as he and Renamon both shared a final, loving kiss, before going to sleep.

However, as Guilmon closed his eyes, Renamon relaxing on his chest, she looked over at the sex toys she had borrowed from Rika, smiling with lust at what she and Guilmon could do with them.


	4. A Loving Ending

As another day came to Shinjuku, the sun shone through the bars of Guilmon's shed, upon the sleeping forms of Guilmon and Renamon, causing the vixen to stir a little, before waking up.

Confused at first at felt a cool metal binding her arms, as well as something probing in her buttocks, the memories of mating with Guilmon came to Renamon's mind, where she then remembered Guilmon using handcuffs and a dildo on her to keep their sex fresh and exciting, which caused Renamon to smile, before she opened her eyes and looked upon the Hazard Digimon, to which Renamon continued to smile at seeing the content expression on Guilmon's face, as well as for the pleasure she shared with him.

Looking at herself, Renamon saw her paws still in cuffs, before looking around and seeing the dildo they had used the previous night still inside of her, arousing her a little.

'Guess it's time I woke Guilmon up.' Renamon thought, thinking about Rika and how worried her Tamer probably was, deciding it was best to head on home.

However, looking at Guilmon's body, Renamon felt her arousal increase, before a sly smile appeared on the foxy Digimon's face as an idea came to her mind, to which Renamon then slowly moved herself down and began to rub her cuffed paws between Guilmon's legs, earning a few low moans from the Hazard Digimon, as well as a lustful smile from Renamon when Guilmon's cock slid from its sheath, which she then took hold of, moved her paws over the member and took it in her mouth, increasing the sound of Guilmon's moans as she began to give him a blowjob.

Moving her head up and down Guilmon's length, Renamon continued to smile, not only enjoying the pleasure she was sure Guilmon was receiving, but also from the pleasure she was getting herself, encouraging her to take all of Guilmon's member in her mouth and continued to suck him off.

As Renamon continued her actions, Guilmon continued to let out groans through his sleep, before he too awoke, confusion filling him as to what was making him feel so good, before he looked down, blushing to see the yellow furred vixen, her head in between his legs and his member in her mouth.

"Good morning, Guilmon." Renamon said, removing the cock from her mouth and smiled at Guilmon.

"How did you sleep?" Renamon then asked, breaking Guilmon from his stupor as he smiled back at Renamon, moved down and kissed her forehead.

"I slept wonderfully." Guilmon replied, smiling slyly as he added. "And I am really liking how my morning is starting off."

"Then just relax, because it's going to get even better." Renamon told Guilmon, positioning herself so she was on Guilmon's chest, her paws were resting firmly on his chest, while her pussy was brushing against the tip of Guilmon's member.

Keeping her paws on Guilmon's chest, Renamon then lowered her body, moaning as she felt Guilmon's cock push inside of her pussy, while Guilmon groaned at the pleasurable sensation of Renamon's folds clamping around his member.

"Oh, Guilmon..." Renamon moaned, slowly building up a rhythm as she rode the red dino Digimon.

"Feels so good... so deep... Renamon loves it..." The foxy Digimon then let out, already losing herself to the pleasure as she continued to mount Guilmon.

"Renamon, I... I love..." Guilmon began to say, placing his claws on her legs as he guided Renamon up and down his member, only to then stop, which confused Renamon as to why.

Looking at Guilmon, Renamon was about to ask, when she sensed they were not alone, causing Renamon to turn her head and look outside the shed, just as Takato and Rika came rushing over with looks of concern.

"Renamon, stop!" Rika called as she and Takato barged in the shed.

"That tape was not what we wanted to show you. We had completely forgotten about our extra Birthday footage." Rika then said, her voice and expression filled with concern, which made Renamon smile, realizing that the Tamers still thought she was still in her state of amnesia.

"It's alright, Rika. I am well aware of my actions." Renamon assured, not caring that she was naked and mounting Guilmon in front of her Tamer.

Surprised at Renamon's reply, Rika questioned. "Renamon, you didn't call me Rikamon. And you sound like you're back to normal. How did that happen?"

"After the first time, Guilmon and I mated, some of his Virus Data entered my body, infecting me, but in a good way." Renamon replied, smiling as she rubbed the Digital hazard mark on her stomach and explained. "With the Virus Data, I saw myself through Guilmon's memories, which helped me remember who I really am."

"It also allowed me to feel Guilmon's emotions toward me. And it turns out that we have loved each other for a while now." Renamon went on to say, showing her love for the red dino Digimon as she moved down and claimed his lips in a deep and loving kiss, one Guilmon gladly returned.

"And all it took was a blow to the head and watching our sex tape." Takato commented, joking around through the situation, but he was actually happy to see Renamon was not only back to her old self and also happy to see that Renamon and Guilmon had found love in each other.

"Speaking of..." Renamon began to say, parting lips from Guilmon and looking at Takato and Rika with a slyness as she then asked. "Would you care to join us?"

"What?" Rika questioned, the expressions of her and Takato a complete shock at Renamon's words.

"Rika, I know you love Takato just as much as I love Guilmon, there is no need to hide that love." Renamon said in a caring tone.

"Plus, I have seen how wild you two can get." The foxy Digimon then commented, which made Takato and Rika blush.

"Don't be shy, Takato. You and Rika love each other, that should be more than enough reason." Guilmon said, agreeing with Renamon as he began to gently guide her off of him.

"Plus, there's the added factor of being in public, the chance of being caught mating with your lover." Renamon added as Guilmon then stood up and fetched the keys for the handcuffs, unlocking Renamon's wrists, where she stood beside her lover, both Digimon comfortable enough to be naked around the Tamers.

"Guilmon, I..." Takato began to say, his tone full of reluctance, before he was silenced when Rika suddenly discarded her top, revealing the light blue bra she was wearing underneath, making the brunette blush deeply.

"Rika, what are you doing...?" Takato then questioned, only for Rika to answer as she wrapped her arms around the brunette and kissed him deeply, which made Takato blush further.

But as Rika continued to kiss him, feeling the love and longing from Rika's kiss, Takato couldn't help himself, wrapping his arms and holding Rika close to him as he kissed her back.

"Looks like they made up their mind." Guilmon commented, making Renamon nod and smile.

"Should we help them get in the mood?" The vixen asked in an enticing tone, looking at her lover with a sly smile, which made Guilmon smile back, before both Digimon joined the Tamers, with Guilmon getting behind Rika, while Renamon got behind Takato, where both began to relieve the pair of their clothing, stripping the Tamers until both were standing naked.

"Looks like someone's eager." Renamon then commented, looking over Takato's body and noticing his member had gotten quite hard, before looking at Rika and seeing her Tamer's pussy was starting to get wet from excitement.

And Renamon continued to smile as an idea came to her, one she believed would put both boys in the mood, to which the foxy Digimon placed her paws on Takato's shoulders, moving him aside from Rika, before wrapping her arms and her left leg around Rika, holding the red haired Tamer close to her body as she began to make out with her.

As Renamon remained locked lips with Rika, adding to Rika's pleasure as her tail moved in between Rika's legs and slid along her pussy, causing the Nonaka to moan in Renamon's mouth and kiss her back, Takato and Guilmon watched on in surprise to see the pair pleasuring each other, to which Guilmon, due to his more animalistic side, couldn't control himself, where he then grabbed Renamon, breaking her from Rika's embrace and lay the foxy Digimon on her back, where he then got on top of her, staring at Renamon with longing and lustful eyes.

Smiling at Guilmon, Renamon asked in a curious and excited voice. "What do you plan to do with me?"

"I have a few ideas." Guilmon replied, smiling back at Renamon, before starting off as he moved his head down and pulled Renamon into a passionate and lustful kiss, which the foxy Digimon returned with equal passion.

As Guilmon and Renamon continued to kiss, Renamon allowing Guilmon's tongue into her waiting mouth, the Hazard Digimon made sure to give as much pleasure to Renamon as he could, moving his hands down her body, to her chest, which he began to gently rub, causing Renamon to moan into the kiss at the wonderful feeling of Guilmon's claws rubbing and massaging her breasts.

And after several minutes of kissing, Guilmon broke from Renamon's lips, causing the two to pant as they gasped for air, while they looked at one another with love and desire.

"Guilmon, take me... I want... No, I need you!" Renamon moaned, her body heating up, desiring to have her mate inside of her once again.

"Anything for you, my beautiful Renamon." Guilmon said in reply, feeling his dominance taking over from Renamon sounding so submissive, causing him to lower his body, making Renamon moan as she felt the lower sections of their bodies rub, before he made Renamon moan and gasp a little as his lips gently began to move around her neck.

Guilmon then silenced her for a moment as he captured her lips with his for another passionate kiss, before he began to kiss down her body, reaching her chest, which aroused Guilmon upon seeing that from the stimulation, Renamon's nipples had emerged from her fur, showing just how aroused she really was.

He then began to gently lick her right nipple, causing Renamon to all but scream in pleasure, while his right hand gently massaged the left, before continuing down as he kissed her stomach.

He then noticed Renamon spreading her legs, causing Guilmon to smirk as he saw how wet pussy had gotten.

And without saying another word, the foxy Digimon arched her back when she felt Guilmon move his body down, where his manhood slid inside of her waiting vagina.

"Oh, Guilmon!" Renamon cried out at the sensation, her already high arousal increasing, especially when Guilmon began to move his cock in and out of her.

"Oh, Guilmon... Ah... it's so amazing... Ah... it feels so good to have you inside me again...!" Renamon moaned out from the pleasurable sensation of Guilmon's cock inside of her, causing Guilmon to nod and groan in agreement as the red dino Digimon continued pushing and pulling his dick out of Renamon's womanhood.

As Guilmon's cock continued to enter and exit Renamon, the vixen continued to moan out erotically, wrapping her legs around Guilmon's waist as she moaned loudly. "Oh, yes, Guilmon... that's it... Ah... Don't stop... please don't stop...!"

"I wouldn't dream of it... I would never deny you pleasure, my love..." Guilmon groaned in reply, continuing to not only let his cock slide in and out of Renamon's wet folds, but he added to her pleasure by moving back down, rubbing her left breast, while licking and biting her right nipple.

For over an hour, Guilmon and Renamon continued to mate, with the vixen feeling nothing but pleasure from the things Guilmon was doing made her, but after several more thrusts, both began to move around frantically, causing Guilmon to groan out in warning. "Renamon... I can't hold on much longer...I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Same here, Guilmon...! Guilmon, I... I'm cumming too...!" Renamon moaned in reply, unable to take anymore as she then cried out in pure ecstasy and had her orgasm, releasing her love juices all over Guilmon's manhood, which caused him to reach his peak and he yelled out in pleasure as he released his warm seed into Renamon' waiting womb.

Meanwhile, during the time Guilmon and Renamon had indulged in their pleasure, Takato and Rika gave into their desires as they too began to pleasure one another.

Like Guilmon, Takato had shown some dominance as he lay Rika on her back, before he began to kiss her neck, causing Rika to sigh and moan, before he began to kiss down to her breasts, taking the left in his mouth as he began to kiss and suck on it, while his left hand moved up and massaged her right, causing Rika to hold Takato close to her and moan in pure pleasure.

"Takato, you are so good at this..." Rika moaned, loving the pleasure she was feeling from her boyfriend, where Rika then moved her hands to the back of Takato' head, running her fingers through his hair.

Glad to know his girlfriend was enjoying the pleasure he was giving her, and after kissing her breast for a bit longer, Takato continued as he kissed down Rika's body, kissing around her stomach and belly button, before reaching the Nonaka's pussy, where the brunette gently spread Rika's legs, showing him all her pussy, where the leader of the Digimon Tamers then leaned in and gave it a small lick, causing Rika to moan at the sensation and desired for more.

From Rika's moaning, Takato moved his tongue deeper into Rika's folds, tasting her sexual fluids, while Rika moaned louder and louder at the feel of her lover's tongue moving inside of her.

"Takato, oh, Takato... that's it...!" Rika let out, continuing to enjoy the pleasure that the brunette was giving her, but after thirty more minutes, it wasn't long before Rika's sounds of pleasure intensified, telling she was close to her limit.

But wanting nothing more than to make his love happy, Takato just continued to lick Rika's pussy, until the red haired Tamer screamed in pleasure and arched her back as her orgasm hit her, releasing her sexual fluids, which Takato was more than happy to swallow, loving her taste.

Removing his face from Rika's crotch, Takato looked upon Rika's naked form.

And although she was still panting, she still had a lustful look on her face, wanting more, causing Takato to smirk as he stood up, allowing Rika to get a good view of her beloved's member.

"Like what you see?" Takato asked with a slyness in his voice, which made Rika smile back, before she then leapt and forced the brunette to the ground.

"What do you think?" Rika asked back in a sultry voice as she sat upon Takato's body, grabbed hold of his member with her left hand and began to rub it a little, teasing the brunette a little.

But from the pleasure he had given her, as well as all the love he had shown her in the past few years they were a couple, Rika decided to stop playing around with Takato's dick and get to the good part.

"Rika…" Takato said with a groan, loving what Rika was doing as he looked at his lover, where he saw Rika's mouth wrapped around his cock as she began to lick and suck on it, bobbing her head up and down.

Rika herself was lost in her pleasure as she sucked on Takato's cock, getting more aroused as she heard him groan and moan from her ministrations.

"Rika... Rika, you are amazing..." Takato groaned as Rika continued to suck him off.

"I love... I love you so much..." The brunette then said, his words made Rika smile around his cock, while warmth filled her heart at hearing Takato's words, hearing the love, care and sincerity within them, and knowing she felt the same way towards him.

After an hour of pleasure, Rika removed her mouth from his cock, smiling with lust to see it was still hard, giving it a lick, before she got off of Takato, turned and crawled away from him, allowing the brunette to see Rika on all fours, wiggling her ass enticingly.

"What are you waiting for, Gogglehead? Take me, make love to me and make me yours'." Rika said with seductive tone, to which Takato nodded and complied with Rika's desires, getting behind the red haired Tamer, where he then grabbed her by the hips and inserted his cock in her pussy, causing Rika to moan in pleasure.

"Takato! It's so... so good..." Rika moaned loudly, enjoying the feeling of her lover inside of her again, before Takato pushed all the way into her and then nodded in reply, groaning at how tight and hot Rika's pussy felt as it wrapped around his cock.

"Rika, you are so tight... feels amazing... I am lucky to have you in my life...!" Takato groaned as he continued his actions, her moaning encouraging him as he picked up the pace a bit and got into a good rhythm as he continued to make love to her.

"No... I am the lucky one for having you..." Rika moaned in reply, looking behind her and smiling at Takato, gazing at him with loving eyes as she then let her feelings out. "Takato, you are amazing... I... I love you so much... I just never want this feeling to end...!"

"And it never has to end... We can be together... forever..." Takato replied as he continued to make love to Rika, who continued to moan in joy, thinking of all the pleasure she could have with her lover, as well as with their Digimon partners.

But like Guilmon and Renamon, after another half hour of love making, Rika's moans increased, feeling she was close to her limit.

"Takato, I'm so close...so close...!" Rika moaned in warning, causing Takato to nod and groan in reply. "Me too... I... I can't hold it...!"

Looking at one another, Takato could see what Rika desired, before the brunette smiled and nodded, groaning in pure pleasure as he had his orgasm, releasing his seed into Rika's waiting womb, which triggered Rika's climax, making the red haired Tamer cry out in pleasure as she came all over his cock, leaving the Tamers lying in Guilmon's shed, their chests heaving, remaining in place as they tried to catch their breaths, while satisfied smiles appeared on their faces.

With their climaxes over, Takato and Guilmon each lay on their backs, bringing Rika and Renamon up and allowing their respective lovers to rest on their chests.

Looking at Renamon, Guilmon asked as he cupped her cheek. "How did that feel?"

"Wonderful. Thank you for another amazing experience. I love you, Guilmon." Renamon replied in a content and warm tone.

"And I love you, Renamon." Guilmon happily replied, before he and the foxy Digimon shared another passionate kiss.

"And how about you, Takato? What do you think?" Rika followed up, her hand running up and down his chest as she smiled at him, which made the brunette smile back.

"Do you need to ask? You were perfect." Takato replied, claiming Rika's lips in another loving kiss, causing her to respond as she wrapped her arms around Takato and kissed him back.

But knowing the stamina that Takato and Guilmon had, Rika and Renamon both moaned as they felt the boy's members rub against their entrances, all knowing that their actions were leading to more love and more pleasure.

The End.


End file.
